Such generic roof antennas are known that are positioned and fixed on a roof of a vehicle. The fastening claw ensures that the roof antenna is secured on the roof in a prelatched position. For this purpose, the roof antenna is guided with a portion of the fastening mechanism through an opening in the roof, so that a base plate of the roof antenna comes into a position parallel to or in contact with the roof. Then, the mounting screw is actuated from inside the vehicle to secure and immovably fix the roof antenna in the final position thereof on the roof of the vehicle.